


Heaven Host

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, College Student Sam, Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley is a Little Shit, Cute Lucifer, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Gets Therapy, Dean Winchester Needs Therapy, Depressed Dean, Gabriel Loves Candy, Good Older Sibling Gabriel, Guilty Dean, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Hurt Dean, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Lisa Braeden Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Mental Health Issues, Orphan Castiel, Sad Dean, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, Therapist Castiel, Tired Dean, Traumatized Dean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	1. Zacznijmy od tego, czym jest Niebo

_ Obudziły go krzyki na korytarzu. Otworzył oczy i niechętnie wstał z łóżka, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Uśmiechnął się czule widząc, że Inias i Samandriel wciąż śpią niewzruszenie, nawet nie przewracając się z boku na bok na dźwięk trzaskania drzwiami i wrzasków. Nie byli spokrewnieni, nie byli z jednej krwi, ale i tak są braćmi. Wszyscy w tym domu są jego rodziną i na zawsze nią będą. Kolejny, niewyraźny krzyk przypomniał mu, czemu nie spał śniąc o oceanie lub pocąc się przez koszmary o życiu na ulicy. Zbliżył się do drzwi i przez szparę wychylił głowę na korytarz. Niedaleko sypialni Ojca dostrzegł trzy postacie. Po wzroście domyślił się, że to na pewno jedni z najstarszych podopiecznych domu dziecka Heaven Host, a przynajmniej dwoje z nich. Tak, zdecydowanie były to dwujajowe bliźnięta szczycące się najdłuższym, oprócz Ojca, stażem zamieszkiwania tego budynku. Michael marszczył wściekle swoje ciemne brwi tłumacząc coś niższemu, ale silniej zbudowanemu Lucyferowi. Między nimi stał On. Chuck był namiastką ojca, jakiej Castiel, jakiej prawie żadne z tutejszych dzieci nigdy nie miało. Dawał schronienie niechcianym niemowlętom i sierotom, a trzynastoletni Castiel rozumiał świat na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, iż nie było to łatwe zajęcie. Pomagał im lokalny kościół i dobrzy ludzie, ale tak naprawdę przytułek nie funkcjonowałby gdyby nie oni sami. Każde z dzieci miało swoje obowiązki i nigdy na to nie narzekali. To dawało im poczucie, że są potrzebni. Dawało im dom. Michael, Lucyfer, Gabriel i Raphael byli pierwszymi dziećmi jakimi zajął się Chuck, jedynymi adoptowanymi, a nie jedynie przygarniętymi pod dach sierocińca. Teraz chłopcy byli już właściwie dorośli (Michael i Lucyfer mieli po osiemnaście lat, a Raphael i Gabriel po siedemnaście) i wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie niedługo nadejdzie czas pożegnań. Nie, żeby do tego nie przywykli. Co jakiś czas, któreś z młodszych dzieci znajdowało nowy dom, kochającą rodzinę, najczęściej taką, która nie mogła mieć własnych pociech. Ale… Archaniołowie - bo tak nazywani byli najstarsi z podopiecznych Chucka - byli czymś… stałym. A teraz Lucyfer stał w korytarzu z pudłem i plecakiem przy boku. Castiel cicho wyszedł z pokoju i ostrożnie obserwował scenę, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Nie chciał się wtrącać. Zawsze był obserwatorem, nie lubił rozgłosu, unikał głośnych i zabiegających o uwagę braci i sióstr. Dlatego nie przepadał za rok młodszym, oceniającym i dokuczliwym Urielem, czy władczą, dwa lata starszą Naomi, a trzy lata starszy Balthazar wprawiał go w zakłopotanie swoją wylewnością. Michael znów podniósł głos na swojego brata ściągając Castiela na ziemię. _

_ \- Tak po prostu wyjedziesz, tchórzu?! _

_ Ojciec położył rękę na jego ramieniu w uspokajającym geście, ale to zdawało się nie pomagać. Lucyfer, o ile Castiel dobrze widział z tej odległości, wzruszył ramionami, po czym spojrzał ciepło na Ojca i wymaszerował przez frontowe drzwi, z pudłem w rękach i plecakiem na plecach. Michael wyglądał na wzburzonego, rzucił Ojcu rozżalone spojrzenie i odrzucił jego zachęcające do przytulenia ramiona. Zamiast tego, zawrócił wściekle i wpadł do swojego pokoju, znajdującego się naprzeciwko sypialni Chucka. Trzask drzwi zdawał się nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi i Castiel naprawdę zastanawiał się, co z nim nie tak, że jako jedyny się obudził. Stał na korytarzu jeszcze chwilę, wpatrując się w frontowe drzwi, aż zauważył, że Ojciec na niego patrzy. Zmieszany, odwrócił się i chciał schować się z powrotem do swojej sypialni, gdy usłyszał donośny głos Ojca. _

_ \- Castiel, chodź do mnie - ton nieznoszący sprzeciwu, a mimo to ciepły i kochający. Chłopiec posłusznie podszedł do opiekuna, czekając na pouczenie, czy coś podobnego. Zamiast tego, Chuck go przytulił i pogładził uspokajająco po ciemnych włosach. _

_ \- Wszystko w porządku? - Castiel kiwnął głową. - Lucyfer postanowił dorosnąć. Już nie będzie tu mieszkał. A Michael… Michael jest na niego wściekły, bo myśli, że Lucy źle wybrał. Że nie wybrał nas. Ale wiesz co ci powiem, Castielu? _

_ Chłopak patrzył z powagą w mądre oczy Ojca, oczekując odpowiedzi. _

_ \- Myślę, że wszystkie wybory są dobre. Kształtują nas. Jeśli zaprowadzą nas tam, gdzie nie będziemy szczęśliwi, zmienimy coś, podejmiemy kolejne decyzje, ale już bogatsi w nowe doświadczenie. Dlatego nie powinniśmy żałować wyborów, które uznawaliśmy za słuszne. Zapamiętaj to, dobrze? _

_ Castiel milcząco kiwnął głową i wrócił do łóżka. _

 

_ *** _

 

Castiel teoretycznie jest za młody aby być ekspertem, ale studia też skończył szybciej, niż powinien był. Talent, którego tak uparcie się wypierał, sprawił, że odsyłane są do niego ciężkie przypadki depresji, fobii społecznej, stanów lękowych i innego tego typu gówna, z którym zmagają się ludzie, którym pomagał jak mógł. Nigdy nie traktował pacjentów przedmiotowo czy jak kogoś gorszego, słabszego. Traktował ich jak ludzi. Potrzebujących pomocy, skrzywdzonych ludzi, choć oczywiście używał terminu pacjenta, nie dało się inaczej. Dostosowywał się. Potrafił być ciepły lub zdystansowany w zależności od tego, czego wymagała dana osoba. Zdawał się na instynkt, a ten jeszcze ani razu go nie zawiódł. W końcu był obserwatorem od dziecka. Kolejna rzecz, którą się szczycił jako terapeuta, to to, że był tym, kim był, bo naprawdę to lubił. Uwielbiał pomagać. Nie poszedł na studia dla pieniędzy, ani dlatego żeby chwalić się swoją nieskazitelną przeszłością, czy też po to, aby zrozumieć własne problemy. Nie potrzebował bogactwa. Dorastał w domu dziecka, a potem u przyszywanego starszego brata - przywykł do skromnego życia. Czasem nie rozumiał żartów i aluzji, ale jakimś cudem zdarzało mu się to jedynie w prywatnych sytuacjach, więc naprawdę nie było mu z tym źle i ani trochę nie przeszkadzało w jego pracy, po której chętnie wpadał do Gabriela, a właściwie jego cukiernio-kawiarni znajdującej się tylko dwie przecznice od jego gabinetu. Dzisiaj obsługiwał Balthazar - uśmiechnięty blondyn noszący koszulki z dekoltem w serek lub okazyjnie koszule, chowający w szafkach tyle dobrej whiskey i koniaku, że mógł konkurować jedynie z ilością słodyczy u Gabriela. 

\- Witaj, Balthazarze. Gdzie zgubiłeś mojego brata? - Castiel skinął głową na powitanie i podszedł do lady, a Balthy uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odpowiedział mu nie przerywając robienia kawy. 

\- Ej, a ja to co? Siostra? Też mieszkałem w Heaven Host. - Postawił filiżankę z pachnącą, parującą kawą na blacie. - Tessa! Twoja kawa! 

Wspomnienie domu wywołało w Castielu bolesne ukłucie tęsknoty, ale uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pokręcił głową z pobłażaniem. Niska kobieta podeszła do kasy i odebrała swoją kawę, mijając Castiela w drodze powrotnej do stolika uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i rzuciła mu zaczepne, zapraszające spojrzenie.

\- Chyba wpadłeś jej w oko - rzucił półgłosem Balthazar puszczając mu oczko. Brunet przewrócił oczami, powstrzymując się od westchnięcia dramatycznie. Balth doskonale wiedział, że Castiela kobiety kręcą w równym stopniu co himalaistyka, a trzeba wiedzieć, że Castiel nie znosi zimna, gór i wspinaczki. Krótko mówiąc jest gejem jak cholera, a blondyn i tak swata go - albo chociaż żartuje, że to zrobi - z kim popadnie.

\- Mieszkałeś w Heaven tylko pół roku. Gdybym uważał cię za brata, myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci na randkowanie z Gabrielem? - Balthazar odpowiedział mu szerokim, złośliwym uśmiechem. 

\- Czepiasz się biednej sieroty… - przesadnie wyłkał blondyn, ocierając wyimaginowaną łzę z policzka. Mężczyzna pochodził ze snobistycznej rodziny, która nie miała czasu dla swojego dziecka. Kiedy stracił rodziców - swoich jedynych bliskich krewnych - w wypadku samochodowym, okazało się, że większość spadku przepadła, bo jego ojciec zadłużył się w kasynach, pubach i klubach ze striptizem, a sam Balthazar trafił do przytułku Chucka bardziej tęskniąc za swoją niańką niż rodzicami. Po pół roku odnalazła go daleka ciotka, zamieszkał więc u niej, dając się jej we znaki tak, że kobieta zastanawiała się, czy nie oddać go z powrotem. Ostatecznie wytrzymała z nim do jego dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. Potem wyprowadził się do Gabriela, którego około pół roku wcześniej spotkał zupełnie przypadkiem w barze. Od wspominania Ojca, przeszli do flirtu i Castiel nigdy nie widział lepiej dobranej pary szaleńców. Kilka miesięcy, przez które z nimi mieszkał zanim wyniósł się do akademika, były najzabawniejszymi, ale jednocześnie najbardziej obleśnymi w jego życiu, bo mężczyźni NAPRAWDĘ nie starali się być cicho i NAPRAWDĘ lubili się chwalić tym, jak do siebie pasują. 

\- Hej, Cassie, pamiętasz, że za miesiąc robię imprezę urodzinową? Trzydziestkę ma się raz w życiu. Musisz przyjść - powiedział już normalnie Balthazar, który właśnie kończył przygotowywać kolejną kawę. 

\- Może wreszcie dorośniesz - odpowiedział Castiel. Usłyszał kroki na zapleczu i po chwili w drzwiach za Balthazarem pojawił się Gabriel.

\- Ze mną nigdy nie dorośnie - powiedział wesoło na dzień dobry i objął Balthy’ego od tyłu, całując go krótko w policzek. Oboje szczerzyli się do siebie jak para zakochanych nastolatków, mimo że mieszkali ze sobą już dziewięć lat. Balthazar uwolnił się z uścisku i podał Castielowi jego kawę i cynamonową bułkę, po czym sprawdził, czy nie pojawił się nowy klient. Lokal był prawie pusty, złapał więc Gabe’a za rękę i zaciągnął na zaplecze z psotnym uśmiechem. Zanim zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, Castiel zobaczył jak przyciska jego brata do ściany, całując go agresywnie. Zaśmiał się do siebie i usiadł przy swoim ulubionym stoliku, z widokiem na ulicę. Wyjął z teczki papiery i zaczął je przeglądać, popijając kawę. Miał nowego pacjenta i musiał przejrzeć jego historię choroby, którą przysłał mu terapeuta z Lawrence. Najwyraźniej chłopak się przeprowadzał. Pacjenci przejmowani po innym lekarzu zawsze byli problematyczni. Mało ufni, nie chcieli mówić, a Castiel jeszcze nie wiedział jak do nich podejść. Jednocześnie byli już świadomi jak działa terapia i oczekiwali kontynuacji, podczas gdy zmiana psychoterapeuty oznaczała właściwie rozpoczęcie leczenia od początku, przynajmniej w przypadku Castiela. Na szczęście nikt nie skarżył się na jego metody - wręcz przeciwnie - szczycił się bardzo dobrą opinią, a zdecydowana większość jego pacjentów wychodziła na prostą. Pozostała mniejszość nie dokończyła terapii, zwykle ze względu na przeprowadzkę. Z uwagą czytał papiery, tworząc w głowie profil pacjenta, ale dane - jak zwykle - były zbyt suche i  _ medyczne _ , aby móc stwierdzić  _ kim _ jest ten człowiek. Nawracająca depresja, sporadyczne ataki paniki, chorobliwe poczucie obowiązku skierowane głównie na młodszego brata. Kompleksy, niskie poczucie własnej wartości maskowane fałszywym narcyzmem. Skłonności do zachowań autodestrukcyjnych, nie stwierdzono samookaleczania, ale przed terapią występowały myśli samobójcze. Nieumiejętność stworzenia stałego związku, bezsenność, ryzyko alkoholizmu i seksoholizmu. Castiel przetarł oczy i spojrzał na Gabriela obsługującego klienta. Balthazar układał babeczki pokryte kolorowym lukrem na półce. Może i byli szurnięci, ale przynajmniej byli szczęśliwi, a dokładnie tego potrzebował Castiel po całych dniach spędzonych z pokręconymi, smutnymi ludźmi. Kochał pomagać, ale ta praca potrafiła nieźle zdołować, a dzisiaj miał naprawdę trudny dzień. To oznaczało, że potrzebuje kolejnego dziwaka do towarzystwa. Wyciągnął telefon i wykręcił numer Charlie, zgarniając drugą ręką dokumenty do teczki.

\- Witaj, Charlie. Wpadłabyś dzisiaj? - zapytał, jak zwykle ciut zbyt sztywno i zimno. Na szczęście rudej nigdy to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Hejka, dzieciaku! - Byli w tym samym wieku, ale dziewczyna nazywała dzieciakami nawet starszych od siebie. Ona i Castiel przyjaźnili się od liceum, co dziwiło go nawet po tylu latach. Po pierwsze, mało kto chciał z nim utrzymywać stały kontakt. Mało kto chciał go z nim w ogóle nawiązywać. Po drugie, Charlie była jego przeciwieństwem i zazwyczaj unikał takich ludzi jak ona - żywiołowych, ściągających uwagę i pewnych siebie. Ale, jakimś cudem, przyjaźnili się i pasowali do siebie idealnie. Poza tym, ruda była osobą wyciągającą go z doła, mógł z nią rozmawiać o filmach, książkach, filozofii i właściwie każdej dziedzinie nauki oprócz informatyki. (Gdy Charlie zaczynała mówić o komputerach, Castiel czuł się jak pięciolatek z autyzmem postawiony przed koniecznością rozmowy o uczuciach. Po prostu nie rozumiał co się dzieje.) - Stało się coś, doktorku, czy po prostu zatęskniłeś?

\- Od jutra mam nowego pacjenta i nie jest to kolejna nastolatka, z którą zerwał chłopak. Facet leczy się już półtora roku i według teczki nie wykazuje za dużo postępu.

\- Brzmi smutno. Wpadnę. Gra o Tron czy Doctor Who?

\- Doctor Who. Stara seria. - Potrzebował klasyki, a nie śmierci ulubionych bohaterów. 

\- Będę za godzinę. Pa, suczko. - Rozłączyła się, a Castiel pomachał Gabrielowi i jego partnerowi i wyszedł z kawiarni z nieco lżejszym sercem. 

  
  


Kilka godzin później siedział w swoim mieszkaniu wcinając popcorn. Charlie pękła po trzecim odcinku i wyłączyła telewizor, obracając się na kanapie przodem do niego i rzucając mu krwiożercze spojrzenie.

\- Okej, mam dość. Mów. - Castiel może i był nieco zbyt spięty i nie ekscytował się serialem tak jak zawsze, ale żeby od razu mordować wzrokiem? Westchnął i odwrócił się do przyjaciółki z rezygnacją.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę mówić o pracy. - Pokręcił lekko głową, z niechęcią próbując zignorować sytuację.

\- Musisz, bo zwariujesz. Poza tym, jeszcze go nie leczysz. - Zatrzymała się na chwilę, po czym kontynuowała z jeszcze większą perswazją. - Zresztą, nie każę ci zdradzać jego sekretów, po prostu powiedz, co cię gryzie. - Castiel spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem, a gdy ta nie ustąpiła, westchnął i poprawił się na kanapie.

\- Facet ma dwadzieścia trzy lata i krótko mówiąc, nienawidzi siebie. Leczy się od półtora roku, wcześniejszy terapetua nie za dużo osiągnął. Skoro on nie pomógł, to co ja mogę zrobić?

\- Ej, ej, dzieciaku. Jesteś najlepszy. Nawet go jeszcze nie poznałeś, a już myślisz, że nie dasz rady? Pamiętasz tę laskę, która była po trzech próbach samobójczych, a po twojej terapii założyła kwiaciarnię i wyszła za mąż? Też myślałeś, że nie dasz rady. Nie gadaj głupot, Cassie.

\- Może masz rację… - Z powątpiewaniem przetarł twarz dłońmi. Był naprawdę zbyt zmęczony na tę rozmowę.

\- Oczywiście, że mam! Nie bez powodu jesteś nazywany Aniołem! Ratujesz tylu ludzi, że prawdziwe anioły powinny się wstydzić - Charlie dźgnęłą go łokciem pod żebra, a Castiel odpowiedział jej agresywnym atakiem łaskotania. Dwadzieścia siedem lat czy nie, wciąż zasługiwali na trochę dziecięcej radości. Po zaciętej walce, serii kopniaków, pisków i dźwigni, położyli się zdyszani na kanapie. Castiel przymknął oczy, głaszcząc Charlie po jej rudych włosach, spoczywających mu właśnie na piersi. Po tym krótkim ataku beztroski, humor znacznie mu się poprawił. Gdy oddechy wróciły do normy, dziewczyna podniosła się delikatnie na łokciach, tak, żeby widzieć jego twarz.

\- Wiesz co? Czasem żałuję, że nie jesteśmy hetero. Wzięlibyśmy ślub, czy coś. Może nawet coś by zaiskrzyło. Nie zrozum mnie źle, wiesz, że jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi, ale czasem.... czasem jestem zmęczona szukaniem.

\- Rozumiem to, Charlie. Też czuję się samotny - szepnął smutno, na co ruda pstryknęła go w nos, rozchmurzając się nagle. Typowa Charlie.

\- Muszę znaleźć ci randkę. - Psotny uśmiech nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Znajdź sobie. - Zaśmiał się, gdy dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się delikatnie. Tak jak podejrzewał - o czymś mu nie powiedziała.

\- Umówiłam się z Gildą - powiedziała nieśmiało. Gilda była nieco dziwną dziewczyną, w której Charlie durzyła się od dłuższego czasu, ale bała się zagadać, co nie było częste. Upierała się, że ma przeczucie, że to ta jedyna i to przez to się tak denerwuje. Castiel śmiał się z tego, mówiąc, że na starość jej umiejętności podrywu wygasają.

\- I dopiero teraz mi mówisz? Zaraz po tym jak mi się oświadczyłaś?

\- Nie oświadczyłam ci się, suczko! - Znów pstryknięcie w nos. - Miałeś doła, chciałam cię najpierw wysłuchać. A tekst o ślubie… To przez to, że się boję, okej? Bo co, jeśli to nie jest ta jedyna? Co, jeśli już nikogo sobie nie znajdę?

\- Znajdziesz, jesteś cudowna - odrzekł ciepło.

\- No widzisz! Tylko ty mi tak mówisz! - westchnęła opadając  powrotem na jego pierś.

\- Gilda też będzie. - Castiel cmoknął dziewczynę w czubek rudej głowy.

\- Nie wiesz tego - wymamrotała gdzieś w jego koszulkę. Chwyciła się jej kurczowo, jakby bojąc się, że spadnie, albo zacznie płakać. Castiel pogładził ją delikatnie po plecach.

\- No okej, ale zobaczysz, że wszystko się ułoży.

\- Wow, jeśli tak radzisz sobie z pacjentami, to ja nie wiem za co ci płacą. - Uniosła się lekko, z powrotem uśmiechnięta. Castiel roześmiał się i przytulił Charlie do piersi. Trochę przypominała mu Annę. Ale tylko trochę.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła jedenasta, a on musiał wstać rano do pracy. Niechętnie zsunął z siebie dziewczynę, na co odpowiedziała westchnieniem. Podniósł się z kanapy i przeciągnął, ziewając szeroko.

\- Zostajesz na noc czy zadzwonić po taksówkę? - zapytał rudej, która pakowała swoje DVD do torebki. 

\- Sama zadzwonię. Leć pod prysznic, bo zasypiasz. - Podeszła do mężczyzny i cmoknęła go w policzek.

\- Dzięki, Charlie. - Castiel uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Cassie. - Wyjęła telefon i wybrała numer, machając jeszcze Castielowi, zanim zniknęła za progiem. Mężczyzna zamknął za nią na klucz i poszedł do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, umył zęby i ogolił się, żeby nie marnować czasu rano. Przez noc nie zdąży przecież aż tak zarosnąć. W sypialni założył spodnie od piżamy i położył się w swoim dwuosobowym łóżku. Wydało mu się puste, nawet jeśli od zawsze spał w nim sam. Za dużo czasu spędza z Gabrielem i Balthazarem. Albo za dużo czasu nie próbował się z kimś związać. Szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo ciągnęło go do związków, ani tym bardziej do seksu. O ile obciągnięcie chłopakowi ze studiów się nie liczy, Castiel był prawiczkiem. Andy był błędem popełnionym z powodu strasznej samotności, którego Castiel nie miał zamiaru powtórzyć. Wyrósł z tego. Owszem, pragnął kogoś, kto budziłby się przy nim, ale nie znaczyło to, że zacznie sprowadzać do domu mężczyzn, z którymi umawia go Charlie. Chciała dobrze, ale żaden z nich nie urzekł Castiela i z żadnym nie chciał się wiązać, a co za tym idzie - dzielić łóżka. Nie był demiseksualny, ale jego charakter po prostu nie pozwalał mu na jednonocne podrywki, najzwyczajniej w świecie tak nie potrafił. Sięgnął po telefon, sprawdzając czy Charlie wysłała ich zwyczajowego SMSa z emoji salutu wolkańskiego oznaczającego, że dotarła do domu. Upewniwszy się, że ruda jest bezpieczna w swoim mieszkaniu, zgasił nocną lampkę i nakrył się kocem. Zasnął niemal natychmiast.


	2. Castiel Shurley, twój nowy terapeuta

_ Zazwyczaj Castiel siedział przy stole między obecnie dziesięcioletnim Samandrielem i dwunastoletnią Anną. Naprzeciwko powinien być jeszcze Inias, ale chłopak setki razy w tygodniu znikał z Hester i Castiel zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to, że od zawsze traktowali się jak rodzeństwo, nie sprawia, że to Coś między czternastolatkami jest kazirodztwem. Oczywiście, zdarzało się już wcześniej, że któreś z podopiecznych Chucka zauroczyło się w innym, ale nigdy nie dotyczyło to kogoś, z kim Castiel dzielił pokój. A wysłuchiwanie od rok młodszego współlokatora historii o tym, jak cudownie jest trzymać Hester za rękę i całować ją w policzek, i jak marzy mu się, że naprawdę się w końcu pocałują, powoli doprowadzało Castiela do szału. Oczywiście nie powiedział tego głośno, był przyjacielem i bratem Iniasa, ale coraz częściej uciekał z sypialni szukając do roboty czegokolwiek. Tak samo było i teraz, podczas ciszy poobiedniej. Szukając miejsca na poczytanie w ciszy, trafił na scenę, która przypomniała mu o odejściu Lucyfera, które swego czasu wstrząsnęło Heaven Host. Tym razem to Raphael i Michael rozmawiali żywo z Ojcem. _

_ \- Najpierw Lucyfer, a teraz to?! Minęły dwa lata od odejścia mojego wyrodnego braciszka, a ty dalej nie rozumiesz, że to było nie w porządku? - wrzeszczał najmłodszy z Archaniołów. Ciemne od gniewu oczy pasowały do jego hebanowej skóry, a białka odznaczały się tak wyraźnie, że zdawały się wręcz świecić. Castiel wycofał się nieznacznie, bojąc się być zauważonym. Może i miał piętnaście lat, ale wciąż nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, szczególnie gdy w grę wchodził kontakt z wściekłymi, dorosłymi braćmi. _

_ Chuck potarł oczy. Jego włosy i broda znacznie posiwiały przez ostatnie dwa lata. Zdawał się być zmęczony, a mimo tego ofiarowywał dzieciom tyle miłości, ile mógł. Chociaż nie przyjmował już nowych. Castiel wiedział, że coraz mniej ludzi im pomaga, a Ojciec ma coraz mniej sił na prowadzenie domu. Nawet jeśli Archaniołowie robili co mogli, aby mu pomóc. _

_ \- Nie możesz pozwolić mu odejść - dodał, już ciszej Raphael, a do Castiela dotarło co się dzieje. Gabriel odchodził. W głębi serca spodziewał się tego, odkąd Lucyfer przekroczył próg domu i więcej nie wrócił. Trickster - bo tak nazywali Gabe’a - był ulubionym Archaniołem Castiela, bo mimo, że powinien go odrzucać - jako że był atencyjnym, głośnym, irytującym, dorosłym dzieckiem - traktował wszystkich przyjaźnie i to przekonywało Castiela, że był dobry. Tak, od czasu do czasu wykręcał młodszym dzieciakom jakieś numery, ale Castiel widział w nim prawdziwego starszego brata, podczas gdy reszta Archaniołów zdawała się jakimiś odległymi, tajemniczymi pomagierami Ojca. Gabriel jednak często wyglądał na smutnego, gdy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. Prawie codziennie przesiadywał godzinami w gabinecie Ojca. Znikał na noc, wracając dopiero nad ranem z przekrwionymi oczami i paragonami z lokalu Lucyfera. Unikał Raphaela. Co najmniej raz w tygodniu kłócił się z Michaelem. Dlatego tak, Castiel wiedział, że to nastąpi. _

_ \- Gabriel jest dorosły, Raphaelu. Zrobi to, co uważa za słuszne. - Mężczyzna tylko fuknął oburzony w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z pokoju, nie zauważając schowanego za wielką, doniczkową palmą Castiela. Michael wciąż patrzył na Ojca, ale nie z gniewem, a z bólem. _

_ \- Ojcze. Rozpadamy się - szepnął słabo. _

_ \- Wiem, synu - odpowiedział smutno Chuck. - Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że będzie źle.  Najmłodsze z dzieci mają dziesięć lat. Czy mogę na ciebie liczyć, gdy… gdy… _

_ \- Tak. Nie jestem nimi - wysyczał. - Nie porzucę twojego dzieła na rzecz własnych zachcianek. _

_ \- Nie, Michael. To nie zachcianki. To wolna wola. Własne życie. Zrozum, że każdy ma prawo szukać szczęścia. Lucyfer był osiemnastoletnim buntownikiem, gdy odszedł, a teraz jest szczęśliwy prowadząc ten swój klub nocny czy cokolwiek to jest. Ważne, że nie robi nic nielegalnego. Wiesz, że kochał ten dom. Po prostu nie czuł powołania do opieki nad tak liczną gromadą dzieci, chciał zacząć żyć po swojemu. Gabriel ma dziewiętnaście lat, poznał cudowną dziewczynę, Kali. Chce też otworzyć własną cukiernię, gdy tylko uda mu się zarobić. Obaj rozmawiali ze mną przed podjęciem decyzji i wiesz, że wspierałem ich całym sercem. Michael, wszystko czego chcę to szczęście moich dzieci, a jeśli nie znajdują go przy moim boku… _

_ \- A powinni! Ojcze, ten dom, to wszystko, to raj jaki dla nas stworzyłeś! _

_ \- Michael… Uspokój się. Proszę. Dałem im wybór, a oni podjęli decyzję i mam nadzieję, że ty również kiedyś takową podejmiesz. Nie jesteś tu szczęśliwy. Po prostu czujesz się w obowiązku zajmować się domem. Niepotrzebnie. Nie przyjmujemy już nowych dzieci, nie, od kiedy wiadomo, że nie zostało mi dużo czasu. Więc bądź tak dobry i… Jedyne o co cię proszę to to, żeby po moim odejściu wszystkie dzieci miały dom. Niekoniecznie ten. _

_ Michael stał nieruchomo, odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi i Castiel dostrzegł błysk łez w jego oczach. Chuck zbliżył się do najstarszego ze swoich wychowanków i przytulił go delikatnie. Ojciec był chudszy, niż Castiel kiedykolwiek widział, miał nieco zaniedbane ubranie, bladą skórę i drżące dłonie. Wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. To, jak rzadko Ojciec pojawiał się na kolacjach. To, jak to Michael coraz częściej przejmował jego obowiązki. To, jak Raphael jeździł z nim gdzieś w środku tygodnia na całe dnie i wracał za każdym razem smutniejszy. To, jak Gabriel zaszywał się z Chuckiem w jego gabinecie, a Lucyfer dzwonił częściej niż kiedykolwiek, na próżno próbując ubłagać Michaela, aby ten pozwolił mu odwiedzić dom bez wszczynania awantur. Ojciec umierał. _

  
  


Rano czuł się dużo lepiej niż ubiegłego popołudnia. Wstał, wziął prysznic i wręcz radośnie wszedł do kuchni. Zaparzył kawę (czarna, dwie łyżeczki cukru, w kubku termicznym) i zrobił na szybko dwie kanapki (sałata, ser, pomidor, chleb orkiszowy, bez masła). Nie lubił wychodzić z domu głodny. Zjadł i pospiesznie wrócił do sypialni, aby się ubrać. Czas leciał, a on musiał jeszcze dojść na przystanek. Nie miał samochodu, a autobus dojeżdżał praktycznie pod sam gabinet, więc nie wydawał bezsensownie pieniędzy na taksówki. Poza tym mieszkał na tyle blisko, że w cieplejsze dni wybierał spacer - półgodzinny marsz dwa razy dziennie w okresie wiosenno-letnim i regularne wycieczki do cukierni Gabriela skutecznie spalały to, co tam zjadał. Założył białą koszulę, jedną z czterech równo powieszonych, identycznych i idealnie wyprasowanych i resztę ciemnego garnituru. Widząc, że jest pochmurno, zarzucił na siebie swój ulubiony, beżowy prochowiec. Wychodząc zgarnął jeszcze swoją teczkę, telefon i kawę. Niezdarnie - bo brakowało mu rąk - zamknął drzwi na klucz  i zbiegł z czwartego piętra. Dotarł na przystanek na czas, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Nienawidził się spóźniać, a pierwszym pacjentem tego dnia był Nowy. Z dokumentów wiedział, że ma na imię Dean, ale będzie nazywał go Nowym, dopóki nie pozna go osobiście. Uważał, że tak jest bardziej sprawiedliwie, przypisze do niego imię dopiero gdy ten sam się przedstawi.

W gabinecie zjawił się punktualnie - piętnaście minut przed pierwszą umówioną wizytą. Zamknął drzwi, klikając przycisk, który oznajmiał ludziom w poczekalni, że jest zajęty i nie wolno wchodzić, po czym powiesił płaszcz na wieszaku i zajął się swoim codziennym rytuałem. Odstawił opróżniony w autobusie kubek do szafki przy wieszaku, odsłonił żaluzje wpuszczając do schludnego pomieszczenia światło, poprawił poduszki na kanapie dla pacjentów i ciasteczka na półmisku stojącym na stoliku. Ustawił swój fotel w tym idealnym miejscu, które nie wywierało na pacjencie presji podczas rozmowy, ale zapewniało o kontakcie i o tym, że są słuchani, a Castiel jednocześnie miał widok za okno, co wykorzystywał w przerwach pomiędzy kolejnymi wizytami. Podlał Pszczołę - jego ukochaną paprotkę i nastawił czajnik. Wreszcie usiadł, nie na fotelu, a za biurkiem stojącym w głębi pomieszczenia i zamknął oczy. Może nie było to najwygodniejsze miejsce do medytacji, ale to właśnie to go uspokajało. Wyłączył się, nastawiając się jedynie na usłyszenie kliknięcia czajnika. Otworzył oczy gdy woda się zagotowała i spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze trzy minuty. Jak co dzień.

Poprawił zdjęcie na biurku. Przedstawiało rodzinę z Heaven Host, jeszcze sprzed odejścia Lucyfera. W centrum Chuck, przy nim czwórka wyrośniętych nastolatków, kilku młodszych dookoła i garstka dzieci siedzących z przodu. Zrobili to zdjęcia na Święto Dziękczynienia. Castiel siedzi na nim między Iniasem, a Anną, a Samandriel obejmuje go za szyję, wychylając wesoło głowę ponad jego ramieniem. Ojciec uśmiecha się ciepło do obiektywu, Michael i Raphael wyglądają dorośle i poważnie, Gabriel robi głupią minę z lizakiem w ustach, Lucyfer wystawia swój rozwidlony język, który rozciął podczas jednej ze swoich ucieczek. Tak, Lucy był trudnym dzieckiem, ale kochał Ojca. Wszyscy go kochali.

Castiel otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, wstał i wyłączył lampkę w poczekalni. Spojrzał na zegarek - była punktualnie dziewiąta, kiedy usłyszał pukanie. Otworzył drzwi, zapraszając znajdującego się w pokoju obok mężczyznę do środka. Był niesamowicie piękny. To było jego pierwsze odczucie i zbeształ się w myślach za tak nieprofesjonalne myśli. Tyle, że naprawdę trudno było mu się oprzeć ocenianiu Deana pod kątem urody. Był trochę wyższy od Castiela, z perfekcyjną sylwetką, gdyby nie wyraźnie łukowato wygięte nogi. Miał męskie, mocne rysy, które jakimś cudem były jednocześnie łagodne i miękkie. Jasna, ale nie blada skóra pokryta była licznymi piegami, które gdzieniegdzie zlewały się z delikatną opalenizną. Miał ładny, prosty nos i usta w kształcie tak idealnym, że nie chciało się wierzyć w ich istnienie. Zupełnie jakby mężczyzna ukradł je jakiemuś greckiemu posągowi. Niesamowicie długie, wręcz kobiece rzęsy otaczały najbardziej zielone oczy, jakie Castiel kiedykolwiek widział. I właśnie kiedy dotarł do oczu, zauważył całą resztę. Smutek, gniew i strach. Mężczyzna wydawał się pewny siebie - chyba, że świetnie umiało się czytać ludzi. A Castiel umiał. 

\- Castiel Shurley, twój nowy terapeuta. Usiądź, chcesz może herbaty? - powiedział neutralnym tonem, wyciągając dłoń do Deana w jak najbardziej niezobowiązujący sposób. Niektórzy pacjenci unikali kontaktu fizycznego.

\- Dean Winchester. Chętnie się napiję. - Mężczyzna pewnie uścisnął mu dłoń, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Usiadł na kanapie i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Mieli aż trzy godziny. Normalnie Castiel umawiał się na półtorej, czasem dwie, ale nowi pacjenci potrzebowali więcej czasu. Jeśli Dean będzie chciał zakończyć wcześniej, tak się stanie. Jeśli nie - Castiel może odwołać późniejsze wizyty. Celowo umówił na dzisiaj tylko łagodne przypadki, niewymagające regularnych widzeń. Mechanicznie zaparzył herbatę i ustawił dwie filiżanki na stoliku. Usiadł na swoim fotelu i wpatrywał się w Deana szukając czegoś, czego być może jeszcze nie zauważył.

\- A więc, panie Winchester, jak poszła przeprowadzka? - Castiel badał reakcję mężczyzny, który zdawał się być zaskoczony, że to pytanie padło jako pierwsze.

\- Żadnego “kiedy ostatnio myślałeś o śmierci” czy “ile ostatnio wypiłeś”? - Castiel pokręcił cierpliwie głową. - Miła odmiana. Całkiem dobrze. Wynajmuję mieszkanie na Purge Street, zdążyłem też odwiedzić kawiarnię, która znajduje się niedaleko stąd. Mystery Spot? Chyba tak. Nie wiem, ile o mnie wyczytałeś z dokumentów, ale wiedz, że leczę się ze względu na brata. To on się uparł, żebym dalej chodził na terapię. Nie umiałem odmówić. 

Castiel nie wspomniał, że kawiarnia należy do jego brata. Nie wspomniał też, że najwyraźniej mieszkają na tej samej ulicy. Ani, że pierwszy raz od dawna ma ochotę nie być profesjonalistą i spotkać się poza gabinetem. Żeby się poznać, nic więcej - Castiel nie był jakimś zboczeńcem czy facetem na jedną noc i… i właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie wzmiankę o ryzyku seksoholizmu i zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean BYŁ facetem na jedną noc. Znów skarcił się za myślenie o niebieskich migdałach.

\- Poznał już pan kogoś?

\- Nie za bardzo. Oprócz pana, właściwie z nikim nie gadałem. Tylko z kobietą, od której wynająłem mieszkanie, kilkoma sąsiadami i z facetem z kawiarni. - Mężczyzna sięgnął po filiżankę i upił łyk herbaty. Oblizał wargi i z lekkim uśmiechem błądził wzrokiem od ściany do ściany, co jakiś czas zahaczając spojrzeniem o Castiela.

\- Jak się pan z tym czuje? - Cierpliwie wpatrywał się w pacjenta, licząc na to, że skupi jego uwagę. Winchester nie był dobry w ukrywaniu stresu.

\- Proszę, mów mi Dean - Castiel kiwnął głową. - Na razie nieźle. Jest pan spoko w porównaniu z poprzednim terapeutą. Tamten cały czas gadał medycznym żargonem. A jeśli chodzi o resztę ludzi, to ta kobieta raczej nie ma zamiaru się ze mną kumplować, a do kawiarni na pewno jeszcze zajrzę, bo ten facet wydawał się spoko.

\- Skoro mam zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu, to proszę cię o to samo. - Dean krótko błysnął równymi zębami i wrócił do wgapiania się w swoją herbatę. - Cieszę się, że znalazłeś jakieś miejsce w nowym mieście, w którym poczułeś się dobrze. A teraz opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Nie musisz nawiązywać do terapii. Mów to, co chcesz. To, o czym czujesz się na siłach opowiedzieć.

\- Castiel, nie jestem zbyt wylewny. To mój główny problem. - Castiel WCALE nie zadrżał na dźwięk swojego imienia w ustach Deana. 

\- Rozumiem, ale albo coś mi opowiesz, albo zacznę zadawać pytania na temat zawartości teczki, albo będziemy tu siedzieć w ciszy. Nie ma innej opcji - odpowiedział Shurley kąśliwym tonem. Czas sprawdzić czy dobrze wyczuł jak trafić do Winchestera. Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem. Trafiony.

\- Lubię cię. Dobra. No więc, może… - Castiel uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. - Opowiem ci o moim bracie. Zaraz po moim samochodzie, to moja największa miłość. Jest wyżej niż szarlotka. Nie mów mu tego.

Dean znów się zaśmiał, a Castiel wciąż tylko patrzył z delikatnym uśmiechem. Patrzył i widział, że mężczyzna mówi nieszczerze. To brata kochał najbardziej, nie samochód. Ale nie odezwał się, bo to nie było w tym momencie ważne. Dean się otwierał, co prawda zaczął od bezpiecznego, jego zdaniem, tematu, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zgodził się zaufać Castielowi, a to był krok naprzód w dopiero co rozpoczętej terapii.

\- Sammy ma dziewiętnaście lat. Właśnie poszedł na studia. Dostał się na prawo, na Stanford, to dlatego się tutaj przeniosłem. Santa Cruz nie jest całkowitą wiochą, ale nie jest też jak San Francisco i jest wystarczająco blisko Sammy’ego. Przed śmiercią taty strasznie się o to kłócili, w sensie o studia, bo mieliśmy kontynuować robotę ojca, ale… W każdym razie jest na prawie i jest strasznym kujonem. Zawsze kochał książki bardziej od dziewczyn. Albo chłopaków. Kto go tam wie. Jestem tylko cztery lata starszy, ale wiesz, to mój mały braciszek. Ojciec był dziennikarzem śledczym i często wyjeżdżał. W ogóle często się przeprowadzaliśmy. Ale nawet w obliczu częstych zmian szkoły, Sammy uczył się świetnie. Jest wielki. Przerósł mnie jakoś dwa lata temu i mam nadzieję, że już skończył rosnąć, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to zmieni się w łosia. - zaśmiał się nerwowo. Ściszył głos i dodał niepewnie. - Sam to najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu i zawsze tak było. I zawsze tak będzie. I nigdy mu tego nie powiem, bo nienawidzę babskich momentów - Ostatnie zdanie podkreślił kolejnym nerwowym śmiechem, po czym zamilkł, poprawił się na kanapie i spojrzał w oczy Castiela, wyraźnie oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Mężczyzna oblizał wargi, spojrzał w swój notes i wrócił wzrokiem na Deana.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak wielu informacji o sobie mi udzieliłeś? - zapytał po prostu. Zwykle nie mówił pacjentom tego, ile z nich wyczytał, ale instynkt mówił mu, że na Winchestera to może zadziałać. Trzeba mu mówić, jak i dlaczego się czuje, żeby mógł to przemyśleć. Nie można go naprowadzać. Trzeba mu pokazywać palcem.

\- Chyba nie - powiedział nagle zmieszany. - Gadałem po prostu o Sammym.

Och, tak bardzo się mylił.

\- Powiedziałeś mi dużo więcej, Dean. Możemy już przejść do teczki czy jest jeszcze coś, co chcesz mi opowiedzieć?

Dean niepewnie kiwnął głową, błądząc wzrokiem po twarzy Castiela, który poprawił się w fotelu i odchrząknął.

\- Na razie nie. Możesz zadawać pytania o teczkę. I tak musimy przez to przejść. - Napiął się delikatnie, znów wracając do nerwowości i błądzenia wzrokiem po ścianach.

\- Niestety tak. Ale cieszę się, że najpierw pozwoliłeś się poznać. - Castiel naprawdę się cieszył. Nienawidził tych teczek, mówiły tylko o tym, z czym ktoś się zmaga, ale nie dlaczego. A co dopiero cokolwiek o tym KIM jest dana osoba.

\- Spoko - rzucił obojętnie.

\- Zaczniemy od najgorszych. Kiedy ostatnio miałeś myśli samobójcze?

\- Mniej więcej półtora roku temu. Tuż po śmierci taty, jeszcze przed terapią. - Castiel kiwnął głową zaznaczając coś w notesie. Dean odwrócił wzrok i wyraźnie zamknął się w sobie.

\- Przepraszam, muszę je zadawać.

\- Spoko, wiem. Kontynuuj. - Uśmiechnął się słabo. Co jak co, ale jego nowy psychoterapeuta wydawał się… inny.

\- Czy miewasz ataki paniki? - Castiel był uosobieniem subtelnej, ale stanowczej cierpliwości. 

\- Coraz rzadziej. Ostatni miesiąc temu. Kiedyś występowały kilka razy w tygodniu.

\- Okaleczałeś się kiedykolwiek?

\- Nie licząc walnięcia w ścianę i wywołania kilku bójek, żeby się wyładować to nie. - Dean zaśmiał się sztucznie.

\- Kiedy ostatnio miałeś taki wybuch? Taki, że musiałeś się wyładować?

\- Dwa tygodnie temu, poszedłem się upić i trochę poszarpałem się z takim palantem z baru.

\- Jak często pijesz? - Castiel czuł się dziwnie zadając te, w pewnym sensie, obowiązkowe pytania. Czuł, że żadnemu z nich to nie pomoże.

\- Kiedy mam doła - rzucił krótko, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Kiedy ostatnio miałeś doła?

\- Wczoraj - wymamrotał.

\- Piłeś? - Castiel nie zmienił tonu głosu odkąd zaczął pytać o teczkę, irytowało go to, że musi zweryfikować dane poprzedniego terapeuty, że te wszystkie rzeczy są tak suche i pozbawione głębszej historii, ale jednocześnie konieczne dla określenia ram zagrożenia, jakie stanowi Dean sam dla siebie.

\- Tak. Ale w nowym mieszkaniu, nie w barze. - Zawstydzony, spuścił wzrok.

\- Dlaczego miałeś doła? - Castiel się nie wycofał.

\- Tęskniłem za Sammym. Za mieszkaniem z nim. Za mieszkaniem z kimkolwiek. Widzisz, nie umiem sobie nikogo znaleźć. - Skulił ramiona, na twarzy jednak zagościł szeroki, nonszalancki uśmiech zbywający powagę twierdzenia.

\- Wiesz dlaczego?

\- Bo na to nie zasługuję. - Odpowiedział w podłogę, a Castiel wciąż tylko patrzył. Kiedy Dean podniósł wzrok, przechylił głowę i odrzekł.

\- Myślisz, że nie zasługujesz na ratunek. Dlaczego?

\- Jestem okropnym człowiekiem, Cas.

\- Nie, Dean - powiedział, zaskakując pewnością w głosie samego siebie.

\- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? - spytał kpiąco.

\- Nie bez powodu ludzie, którym pomogłem, nazywają mnie aniołem, Dean - odpowiedział spokojnie i ciepło, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego, sztywnego tonu. - Co jeszcze robisz gdy masz doła?

\- Podrywam dziewczyny. - Winchester uśmiechnął się krzywo i puścił Castielowi porozumiewawcze oczko.

\- To podnosi ci samoocenę? - zapytał niewzruszenie.

\- Tak myślę - powiedział nieco złośliwie. Kiedy Castiel nie zareagował, spojrzał na niego i zapatrzył w chłodne, niebieskie oczy, które przeszywały go na wylot, jak gdyby mogły zobaczyć jego duszę. Przełknął ślinę i z jakiegoś powodu, znów zawstydzony, opuścił wzrok. Nie wiedzieć czemu, chciał aby Castiel był z niego dumny. Żeby dostrzegł w nim kogoś więcej, niż zepsutą skorupkę. - Ale ostatnio dałem sobie spokój. Jestem zmęczony nowymi twarzami w łóżku. Jesteś moim terapeutą, więc chyba mogę się przyznać, że wolałbym jakąś stałą. Co rano tą samą.

\- To zrozumiałe, Dean. - Tak, Castiel rozumiał to aż za dobrze. - Masz już dwadzieścia trzy lata, to nie dużo, ale pragnienie stabilizacji jest normalne. Nawet jeśli jeszcze nie rozważasz małżeństwa, możesz chcieć mieć do kogo wracać.

\- Cas, piętro pode mną mieszka samotna dziewczyna z dzieckiem. Chyba jest w moim wieku. Wydała mi się miła, spotkałem ją w windzie dziś rano. Myślisz, że powinienem się z nią umówić?

\- Dean - Castiel przełknął zazdrość i bardzo nieprofesjonalne zaprzeczenie pchające mu się na usta. - Myślę, że to świetny pomysł. Poznasz kogoś, nawet jeśli nie przyszłą żonę, to zawsze będzie to jakaś znajomość w nowym miejscu. Przeprowadzka z pewnością jest dobrym krokiem w twojej terapii, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie zamkniesz się na nowe środowisko. Także, tak, powinieneś ją gdzieś zaprosić.

\- Dzięki, Cas. Myślisz, że mogę ją zabrać do tej kawiarni? Nie znam jeszcze innych lokali - zapytał zwyczajnym, konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Oczywiście, Dean. Gabriel ma najlepsze ciasto w mieście - odpowiedział wesoło i dopiero gdy skończył mówić, zdał sobie sprawę, że zdradził, że zna Mystery Spot. Powinien wybrnąć z tego tak, żeby nie mówić o swoim życiu. To Dean jest tematem rozmów.

\- Gabriel? Czyli znasz tę cukiernię? - Winchester uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Tak, znam. Chodzę tam na lunch. Co takiego spodobało ci się w twojej sąsiadce? - Castiel chciał zmienić temat, ale Dean mu nie pozwolił. 

\- Gabriel to ten z długimi włosami czy ten drugi? Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, że tam chodzisz? Polecasz coś?

\- Dean, mamy rozmawiać o tobie.

\- Cas, proszę. Jestem nowy w mieście. Wiem, że jesteś moim terapeutą, ale okaż serce i doradź zagubionemu przybyszowi. - Mężczyzna uśmiechał się zaczepnie, a Castiel westchnął i potarł oczy.

\- Gabriel to ten z dłuższymi włosami. Ten drugi to Balthazar. Nie powiedziałem, bo nie widzę sensu wtrącać do terapii mojego życia osobistego. Jakbym wspomniał, że znam Mystery Spot, stałoby się to, co dzieje się teraz, czyli zasypałbyś mnie pytaniami, byle tylko nie rozmawiać o sobie. Polecam bułki cynamonowe. Chociaż pewnie są przeciętne, po prostu mnie kojarzą się z domem.

\- Dzięki, Cas. - Dean milczał chwilę, ale wyraźnie chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, więc Castiel nie wchodził mu w słowo. - Powiem ci, że słuchanie kogoś mi pomaga. Wiem, że nie na tym polega terapia, ale nie czuję się wtedy idiotycznie. Wiesz, że wszystko kręci się wokół mnie. Chyba bardziej potrzebuję rozmów niż terapii, ale… to ty tu jesteś specjalistą. 

\- Dean, są różne formy terapii. Jeszcze nie wiem, która będzie dla ciebie najbardziej odpowiednia. Ale wiem jedno - znów z trudem wymusił słowa - poznawanie swojego terapeuty nie jest żadną z nich. Jestem od słuchania, naprowadzania, wskazywania palcem i doradzania. Przekonywania cię do kontaktów z innymi. 

\- Tak, ale próbowałem już tego wszystkiego i nie za wiele pomogło. Dlaczego nie wypróbujemy rozmów? 

\- Dean, ja… Zobaczymy, dobrze? - Kusi. Tak bardzo kusi, ale Castiel musi pozostać profesjonalny. 

Kolejne dwie godziny spędzili na rutynowych, niewygodnych pytaniach i omawianiu postępów, jakie Dean osiągnął z poprzednimi terapeutami. Gdy mężczyzna wyszedł, Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że to koniec jego profesjonalizmu. Polubił pacjenta jako osoba prywatna, chciał go poznać i móc z nim wychodzić na herbatę w zimne wieczory i na lemoniadę w środku lata.

Ubrał płaszcz i ruszył do cukierni Gabriela, ciesząc się przerwą. Spacer nie był długi, ale na dworze było wystarczająco chłodno, aby trochę go ocucić. To tylko kolejny pacjent. Piękny, zabawny i inteligentny, ale pacjent. Człowiek potrzebujący jego pomocy. To wszystko.

Wszedł do cukierni, od progu czując zapach cynamonu, który tak uwielbiał. Chuck piekł cynamonowe bułeczki na każde urodziny, a że zazwyczaj w domu było sporo dzieciaków, jadali je całkiem często. Zawsze były tak samo pyszne. Gabriel przywitał go ciepłym uśmiechem, nalewając mu od razu kawę i wręczając puchar z jakimś kremem, czy lodami. 

\- Nowy deser. Spróbuj. 

\- Jasne, Gabe. Jak mija ci dzień? - Usiadł na jednym ze stołków barowych, które stały przy długiej ladzie, nadając wnętrzu wygląd baru mlecznego z lat pięćdziesiątych. 

\- Całkiem nieźle, oprócz tego, że Balthazar musiał wyjechać dziś rano. Dlaczego praca rzeczoznawcy od antyków wymaga tyle podróżowania? 

\- Żebyś miał za co płacić rachunki - odpowiedział spokojnie, na co Gabriel prychnął oburzony. 

\- Rachunki płacimy z dochodu z cukierni. Wypłata Balthy’ego idzie na lubrykant. - Trickster mrugnął widząc nieco skrzywioną twarz Castiela. - Już nie bądź taką dziewicą… a nie, zaraz, ty przecież JESTEŚ dziewicą. 

Cas zgromił go wzrokiem, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec wypływający mu na twarz. Boże, był takim beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Trzy lata do trzydziestki, a jemu nawet nie jest przykro, że jest prawiczkiem. Owszem, było mu z tym trochę dziwnie, ale uważał, że czeka na kogoś odpowiedniego. Tyle, że kiedy mówi to na głos, to brzmi to skrajnie głupio. Dlatego Castiel czasem żałował, że powiedział o swojej sytuacji bratu.

\- Mam nowego pacjenta - powiedział, chcąc zmienić temat. Od razu tego pożałował, bo jak ma mówić o Deanie nie rumieniąc się pod wpływem wścibskiego wzroku Gabriela? 

\- W skali od jeden do dziesięciu, jak bardzo samobójca? - zapytał zwyczajnie Trickster, wycierając szmatką filiżanki.

\- Powiedziałbym, że sześć. Etap samobójczy ma za sobą, ale wciąż potrzebuje terapii - albo rozmowy - dodał w myślach, coraz poważniej rozważając propozycję Deana. Problem w tym, że bał się, że zgoda na tak niekonwencjonalne podejście będzie wynikać z jego egoistycznego pragnienia, aby poznać Deana na płaszczyźnie prywatnej, a nie z profesjonalnej chęci pomocy. 

\- Widzę, że nie chcesz o nim gadać. - Gabriel najwyraźniej znał go lepiej, niż Castiel przypuszczał. - Swoją drogą, jest ktoś nowy w okolicy. 

Mężczyzna spiął się delikatnie, czekając na ciąg dalszy. 

\- Przylazł tu wczoraj, mówił że się niedawno wprowadził. Uprzejmy facet, pożartowaliśmy trochę. I niesamowicie przystojny. Gdyby nie był ode mnie jakieś 10 lat młodszy, a ja nie byłbym zakochany na zabój w Balthym, to bym się za niego brał.

\- Jest od ciebie młodszy tylko o 8 lat, nie 10 - odpowiedział mechanicznie Castiel. 

\- Znasz go? - Gabriel zmieszał się, zaskoczony nagłą sztywnością brata. 

\- To mój nowy pacjent - rzekł słabo, blednąc nieznacznie. Brat go już przejrzał. 

\- Castielu Shurley, czy tobie się PODOBA twój nowy pacjent? - Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale też… radością. - No, no, masz niezły gust. Bierz się za niego. 

\- To mój pacjent, idioto. 

\- To go wylecz, a potem się za niego bierz. Albo olej etykę pracy. Powiem ci, że nie wyglądał mi na szóstkę, ale jak już mi powiedziałeś, to, cholera, on jest ostro w twoim typie, co? I te zielone oczy…

\- Nie mam typu, Gabe - Castiel zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc o co bratu chodzi. Przecież właściwie nie randkował, o stałych związkach nie mówiąc. 

\- Oj masz, głuptasie. Zawsze cię ciągnęło do ludzi pewnych siebie, którzy przy okazji są dobrzy. Gdy byłeś dzieckiem, uparcie trzymałeś się Iniasa i Samadriela, ale to Anna była ci bliższa, prawda? Dobra, słodka Anna, która potrafiła załatwić dosłownie wszystko, a teraz, z tego co wiem, owija sobie facetów wokół palca. Ja - irytujący, głośny idiota z miękkim serduszkiem. Kiedyś mi nawet powiedziałeś, że powinieneś mnie nie znosić, tak jak Naomi czy Uriela. Ale to nieprawda, bo Naomi i Uriel byli egoistyczni, władczy i nie traktowali cię przyjaźnie. A ja mimo całej swej złośliwości i przyznaję, również egoizmu, byłem i jestem twoim bratem. Charlie? To przecież twoje całkowite przeciwieństwo, a kochasz tego rudzielca bardziej niż moje ciasta. Więc, Castielu Shurley, nie wmawiaj mi, że nie ciągnie cię do dobrych, pewnych siebie, trochę zbuntowanych ludzi. Poza tym, zawsze kochałeś zielony, a jedyni faceci, którzy ci się podobali prędzej czy później okazywali się pokręceni psychicznie. Aż dziwne, że dopiero teraz lecisz na własnego pacjenta. 

Castiel patrzył na brata z mieszanką szoku i objawienia. Wiele razy zastanawiał się w jaki sposób wybiera ludzi, którymi się otacza i nigdy nie potrafił jednoznacznie tego stwierdzić, mimo bycia cholernym psychoterapeutą, a Gabriel mu to po prostu powiedział, jakby stwierdzał coś równie oczywistego, jak ilość cukru w przepisie. Otrząsnął się po chwili i bez słowa zaczął jeść swój deser. Brat dał mu spokój, idąc obsłużyć nowego klienta. Piętnaście minut później, Castiel pomachał Gabe’owi wychodząc. Wrócił do budynku, w którym mieścił się jego gabinet i poukładał papiery w szufladach, czekając na kolejnego pacjenta. To będzie długie popołudnie. 


	3. Roadhouse, czyli gdzie Castiel jada obiady

_ Odejście Gabriela było bolesne. Nie zniknął on bez słowa, jak Lucyfer - pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, nawet z Michaelem i Raphaelem, którzy wciąż patrzyli na niego z wyrzutem i unikali jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Gabe długo przytulał Ojca, obiecując często dzwonić i wpaść w odwiedziny za kilka miesięcy, na Święto Dziękczynienia, chcąc do tego czasu skupić się na Kali i kawiarni, rozkręcić interes i zacząć umeblowywać mieszkanie nad lokalem. Dotrzymał obietnicy. Problem w tym, że zamiast świątecznego obiadu, odbyła się stypa. Chuck odszedł, a dom był cichszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Rak był bezlitosny, nawet nie pozwalając im widzieć Ojca w ostatnich dniach, bo Raphael musiał zabrać go do szpitala. Teraz, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, pojawiły się pytania. Co teraz? Kto zajmie się Heaven Host? Co z nimi będzie? Po niewielkim posiłku, Archaniołowie wstali od stołu, skupiając na sobie uwagę. Nawet Lucyfer przyjechał na pogrzeb i został na kolacji, stali więc wszyscy czworo, jak za dawnych czasów. Pierwszy odezwał się, oczywiście, Michael.  _

_ \- Jedynym marzeniem Ojca było to, abyśmy byli szczęśliwi. Zrozumiałem to zbyt późno. - Spojrzał smutnym, przepraszającym wzrokiem na Lucyfera i Gabriela, na co bracia łagodnie kiwnęli głowami, chcąc go zapewnić, że mu wybaczyli. Że jest w porządku. Dwa dni przed pogrzebem rozmawiali kilka godzin w gabinecie Ojca, godząc się, kontaktując się z prawnikami i dyskutując nad testamentem. Przynajmniej tyle Castiel wychwycił z plotek i własnych obserwacji. - Jest nas niewielu. Większość naszego kochanego rodzeństwa trafiła do dobrych domów. W ostatnich miesiącach Ojciec aktywnie szukał rodzin i ściągał je nawet z drugiego końca kraju, aby jak najwięcej z nas mogło znaleźć prawdziwy dom. Nie, żeby Heaven Host nim nie było. Spędziłem tu dwadzieścia lat mojego życia i wiem, że wy również kochacie to miejsce, ale bez Chucka… Nie możemy dłużej prowadzić przytułku, ale złożyłem obietnicę. Nie oddam was w inne miejsce. Nie, jeżeli nie będzie to dom.  _

_ Castiel patrzył na wyraźnie zakłopotanego Michaela ze zrozumieniem. Nie licząc Archaniołów, została ich tylko ósemka. Przez ostatni rok wiele dzieci znalazło rodziny. Bardzo wiele. Castiel nawet nie sądził, że to możliwe. Zostali głównie najstarsi. Siedemnastoletnia Naomi. Jej rówieśnik - Bartholomew, bliski przyjaciel Raphaela. Hannah - nieśmiała dziewczyna w wieku Castiela, którą czasem przyłapywał na gapieniu się, ale nigdy się do niej nie zbliżył. Uriel - rok młodszy od Castiela, zabawny i mniej sztywny przyjaciel Naomi. Hester, Inias i Anna. I on sam. Samandriel został adoptowany miesiąc temu i Castiel wciąż za nim tęsknił, ale wiedział też, że dzieciak jest szczęśliwy i to mu wystarczało. Widzieli się na pogrzebie i Cas czuł, że prawdopodobnie było to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Samandriel ma teraz nowe życie. Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Raphaela.  _

_ \- Michael idzie na studia na lokalnym uniwersytecie, już zaciągnął kredyt studencki, a ja od jakiegoś czasu pracuję. Ojciec zostawił nam też trochę oszczędności, więc sobie poradzimy. Każde z was gdzieś zamieszka, ale nie będzie to Heaven Host. Musimy sprzedać budynek, aż tyle pieniędzy nie mamy. - Szmer szoku i smutku omiótł dwanaście postaci siedzących w stołówce, dawniej tętniącej życiem. - Naomi i Bartholomew w przyszłym roku osiągną pełnoletność, do tego czasu oni, Uriel, Inias i Hester zamieszkają ze mną i Michaelem. Ojciec wszystko załatwił, możemy za was odpowiadać prawnie. Wynajmujemy spore mieszkanie, poradzimy sobie. - Uśmiechnął się słabo do Uriela, po czym poprawił marynarkę i kontynuował. - Pozostała trójka… Hannah i Anna, pomyśleliśmy, że możecie chcieć zachować kobiecą solidarność, więc zamieszkacie razem. Znaleźliśmy katolicką szkołę z internatem, niedaleko mieszkania Lucyfera, więc będzie do was wpadał. Nie możecie z nim mieszkać i jednocześnie się uczyć, nie przy jego stylu życia. Wiemy, że to nie do końca dom, ale… Lucy będzie się starał. No i wakacje i tak spędzicie u niego. Gabriel może zająć się tylko jedną osobą, przynajmniej dopóki jeszcze porządnie nie rozkręcił cukierni. Tak więc, Castielu, zamieszkasz z Tricksterem. _

_ Mimo całego smutku związanego ze śmiercią Ojca i tym, że rozdzielą go z Iniasem, który, bądź co bądź, był jego przyjacielem, z Anną, która była jego młodszą siostrzyczką i resztą jego przyszywanego rodzeństwa, Castiel poczuł mały kłębek radosnej nadziei, kryjący się gdzieś głęboko pod stoicką maską, a gdy spojrzał na Gabriela i dostrzegł, że ten uśmiecha się do niego ciepło, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten podział nie był przypadkowy, i że Trickster poprosił braci właśnie o niego.  _

 

_ *** _

Castiel przeciągnął się w łóżku i westchnął ciężko. W soboty i niedziele miał wolne i z jednej strony było to błogosławieństwo, a z drugiej… umierał z nudów. Dużo bardziej wolał rutynę dni roboczych, kiedy to miał styczność z pacjentami i wpadał do kawiarni Gabriela, czasem spotykając się z Charlie. W prawie wszystkie weekendy ruda wyjeżdżała (obiecując, że kiedyś mu wyjaśni w jakim celu), a w cukierni było za dużo klientów na towarzyskie wizyty młodszego brata właściciela. Niechętnie wstał i powlókł się do kuchni. Zrobił sobie kanapki (chleb pszenny, masło orzechowe) i kubek kawy (czarna, dwie kostki cukru), po czym przeniósł się ze śniadaniem do salonu. Rozsiadł się na kanapie i włączył telewizor, mając nadzieję na jakiś ciekawy dokument lub dobry serial. Nic nie znalazł, co nie było zaskakujące, bo w sobotę o dziesiątej większość ludzi jest poza domem, a nie pożera kanapki z masłem orzechowym - takie same jak co weekend - na swojej czarnej, miękkiej kanapie. Westchnął ciężko i dokończył śniadanie, dopijając na szybko kawę. Wyłączył telewizor i odniósł naczynia do kuchni, od razu je zmywając i układając na suszarce. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tak, musi posprzątać. Jak co sobotę.

Nie miał zaburzeń obsesyjno-kompulsyjnych, sprawdzał to przed podjęciem decyzji o wykonywaniu zawodu terapeuty. Po prostu lubił swoją rutynę i czasem był odrobinę pedantyczny, co było bardzo problematyczne gdy jeszcze mieszkał z Gabrielem. Castiel wciąż nie rozumiał jak to właściwie się stało, że Archaniołowie mogli się nimi zająć bez większych kłopotów prawnych, ale wiedział, że to zasługa Chucka. Bądź co bądź, swego czasu ich Ojciec był bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem. Dlatego jako nastolatek, Castiel nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jakim cudem Gabriel został jego prawnym opiekunem - pomimo bycia młodym, szalonym chłopakiem wkraczającym w dorosłe życie, bez żadnego pokrewieństwa. Mieszkanie z Tricksterem wpłynęło na Castiela pozytywnie, otworzyło go na ludzi, nauczyło większej spontaniczności i wszystkich metod wyciszenia pokoju w celu pozbycia się niechcianych odgłosów z zewnątrz. Kiedy wyniósł się do akademika, ta ostatnia umiejętność okazała się wyjątkowo przydatna. Stypendium umożliwiło mu studia w Stanford, za co był wdzięczny Wszechświatowi, bo nie było go stać na inne studia - finansowo na samodzielne opłacenie uczelni i psychicznie na wyjazd gdzieś dalej, oznaczający odcięcie się od Santa Cruz. Lokalny uniwersytet go nie satysfakcjonował, ale to na niego by poszedł gdyby nie stypendium. Czy bycie psychiatrą w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat i to jeszcze po tak prestiżowej uczelni, czyniło z niego geniusza? Wiele osób tak uważało, ale z całą pewnością Castiel nie czuł się wyjątkowy. Był dziwnym człowiekiem, w negatywnym wymiarze tego słowa, jeśli oceniać przez pryzmat tego, jak niewiele osób go lubi. Ludzi odrzucał jego pozorny chłód, mylili go z wyniosłością i często jedynym towarzystwem jakie mu pozostawało byli jego pacjenci, Gabriel i kilka osób z baru, w którym jadał obiady. Balthazar często wyjeżdżał, podobnie jak Charlie, która pracowała jako informatyk w jednej z większych korporacji odpowiadającej za bezpieczeństwo sieci komputerowych. Ona też skończyła Stanford. Nikt nie wie skąd miała pieniądze, nikt nigdy nie pytał. 

Castiel wyjął cały sprzęt potrzebny do posprzątania mieszkania i poszedł do sypialni. Przebrał się w szarą koszulkę i znoszony różowy dres (prezent od Gabriela), odkładając spodnie od piżamy na szafkę nocną. Zdjął pościel i zwinął ją w kłębek przy drzwiach, odkurzył podłogę i starł kurz z mebli, a następnie otworzył na oścież okno. Gdy przyszedł czas na szafę, sprawdził czy żadna z jego idealnie białych koszul się nie pomięła i wyjął z szafy swoje garnitury. Miał trzy identyczne, w których chodził do pracy i jeszcze dwie dodatkowe marynarki - jedną na specjalne okazje (ostatnio były to trzydzieste urodziny Gabriela, a raczej niewielka kolacja, na którą poszli we trójkę tydzień po jego właściwych urodzinach, które Trickster spędził z Balthazarem w Las Vegas) i drugą na “luźniejsze wyjścia” - jak to mawiała Charlie, mając na myśli randki w niezbyt wyszukanych miejscach. Odwiesił marynarki i nieużyty w tym tygodniu garnitur na miejsce, pozostałe dwa zostawiając na łóżku. Zamknął skrzydło szafy, zabierając się za półki. Ułożył od nowa wszystkie T-shirty (nosił je tylko w weekendy i na maratony filmowe Charlie, były albo jednokolorowe albo fandomowe i zgadnijcie, które z nich dostaje od pewnego rudzielca) i kilka par dżinsów i dresów, które dostał od Gabriela żeby “zaczął się wreszcie ubierać jak człowiek, a nie właściciel zakładu pogrzebowego”. Nareszcie otworzył szuflady. Nie znalazł ani jednej skarpetki bez pary, a wszystkie identyczne, białe bokserki leżały złożone wpół. Poszedł do łazienki po dużą płócienną torbę, której używał na pranie. Były w niej już koszule i bielizna z tego tygodnia, dorzucił tylko odłożone wcześniej na łóżko garnitury, piżamę i pościel. Odstawił torbę do przedpokoju i wrócił do sypialni po odkurzacz i szmatkę do kurzu. Wysprzątał salon i kuchnię, robiąc przy okazji przegląd lodówki i wyrzucając rzeczy, którym kończył się termin. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było już po piętnastej, a on jeszcze nie zaczął łazienki. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, do kieszeni wrzucił portfel, klucze i telefon, założył na ramię torbę z praniem i wziął worek ze śmieciami. Wyszedł z domu zamykając drzwi na klucz i zszedł po schodach na parter. Wyszedł z klatki schodowej i skierował się w stronę pralni, do której miał jakieś trzy minuty piechotą, bo mieściła się na końcu ulicy. Po drodze wyrzucił śmieci do kontenerów zbiorczych. Gdy dotarł do Carlota’s Lavanderia, z ulgą zauważył, że nie ma ruchu. Oddał do prania chemicznego garnitury, a bieliznę i koszule wrzucił do jednej z pralek samoobsługowych, od których Carla Tocito rozpoczynała działalność. Castiel pomachał właścicielce, która właśnie czyściła dół gigantycznej sukni ślubnej, na co ta kiwnęła wesoło głową w jego kierunku. Nie miał z nią bliskiego kontaktu, ale był stałym klientem, znał hiszpański i starał się uśmiechać, więc latynoska lubiła go i zajmowała się jego rzeczami jeśli spóźniał się z odbiorem. Wyszedł z pralni, lecz zamiast wrócić do mieszkania skierował się w przeciwną stronę. Przecznicę dalej znajdował się The Harvelle’s Roadhouse Bar, którego nazwa nie pasowała do lokalizacji, ale Castiel nigdy w to nie wnikał. Mystery Spot też nie było tajemnicze.

Lokal był zwyczajny. Długi bar, drewniane stoły, przyciemnione światła. Można było zjeść tam obiad, albo wpaść wieczorem na piwo. Castiel częściej korzystał z tej pierwszej opcji i po to też przyszedł tym razem. Jadał w Roadhouse prawie codziennie, ale w tym tygodniu jeszcze tu nie był - praca zatrzymywała go do późna, więc wpadał do Gabriela i Balthazara na kolacje, z czym Trickster nie miał problemu, bo i tak nie umiał gotować małych porcji i zwykle połowa posiłku lądowała w śmietniku, bo Gabe nienawidził jeść tego samego dwa dni z rzędu. No i był jeszcze czwartkowy wieczór z Doctorem Who - wtedy po prostu nażarł się popcornu.

Castiel uwielbiał Roadhouse za kilka drobiazgów. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, mieli pyszne jedzenie. Po drugie, na ścianach było pełno zdjęć, które zdawały się promieniować wspomnieniami. Niektóre były w słabej jakości, inne nadpalone lub poplamione i mężczyzna wielokrotnie zastanawiał się jaka historia się za tym kryje. Po trzecie, lokal prowadziła pewna dziewczyna, z którą Castiel skrycie chciałby się przyjaźnić - była zadziorna, ale pomagała każdemu, kto tej pomocy potrzebował i coś w mężczyźnie ciągnęło go w jej kierunku. Po raz kolejny schemat zauważony przez Gabe’a zdawał się pasować.

Zajął swój ulubiony stolik, przy którym miał widok na ulicę. Po chwili podeszła do niego Ray - barmanka i kelnerka w jednym, jeden z czterech pracowników Roadhouse. Była jeszcze Martha - druga barmanka, Stray - kucharz  i Ash, który zajmował się księgowością i był dla Jo - właścicielki - kimś w rodzaju starszego brata. Castiel wielokrotnie był świadkiem tego, jak Ash kręci głową mamrocząc “jesteś zbyt podobna do matki”, za co za każdym razem obrywa ścierką w łeb. 

Joanna Harvelle była na oko pięć lat młodsza od Castiela i prowadziła Roadhouse od dwóch lat. Nie studiowała, większość czasu spędzała w barze pomagając w kuchni, ale często wychodziła na salę, dzięki czemu można było trafić na nią właściwie zawsze, a co za tym idzie Castiel jako stały klient kojarzył ją doskonale. Była dosyć niską blondynką, o delikatnych rysach, ale ze sporą dozą buntowniczej zadziorności w mimice. Dużo się uśmiechała, ale potrafiła też wyrzucić z lokalu facetów, którzy nie trzymali łap przy sobie. Zdobyła szacunek okolicznej społeczności i zarobiła na opinię młodej - ale przedsiębiorczej, pięknej - ale nie dającej sobie w kaszę dmuchać, bystrej dziewczyny. 

\- Dzień dobry, co podać? - Ray uśmiechała się ciepło, ściskając w dłoni bloczek notatnika.

\- Burgera z wołowiną i tę dobrą sałatkę z pomidorami, do tego sos majonezowy i…

\- Szklanka wody z cytryną - dokończyła za niego Ray błyskając białymi zębami.. No tak, co sobotę brał to samo. Dziewczyna  weszła za bar i zniknęła w kuchni, po chwili wracając ze wspomnianym napojem.

\- Dzisiaj może być trochę dłużej, mamy nowego kucharza - powiedziała przepraszającym tonem, stawiając szklankę na stoliku.

\- Jo jest chora? Czy coś się stało ze Stray’em? - zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Nie chciał być wścibski, ale zaniepokojenie zmniejszyło jego samokontrolę. Kelnerka oblizała wargi i niepewnie pochyliła się nad Castielem, zwracając się do niego przyciszonym głosem.

\- Stray. Nie wiesz tego ode mnie, ale ponoć dobierał się do Jo. Ash złamałby mu nos, gdyby Jo nie zrobiła tego jako pierwsza. Cały tydzień pracowała na kuchni sama, dopiero przedwczoraj dogadała się z jakimś starym znajomym rodziny, który niedawno się wprowadził gdzieś w okolicy, że zatrudni go na próbę. Nie żebym robiła dodatkową reklamę, ale facet gotuje niesamowicie.

Castiel kiwnął głową, marszcząc lekko brwi. Stray musiał postradać rozum, żeby dobierać się do Jo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kto jak kto, ale młoda Harvelle jest nietykalna dla osób szukających szybkiej rozrywki. Ray wróciła za bar uśmiechając się krótko na odchodne i zaczęła polerować szklanki i kieliszki, ustawiając je równo na półce i nucąc cicho pod nosem jakąś żywą melodię. Castiel sączył powoli swoją wodę, odpływając myślami do planów na przyszły tydzień. Na poniedziałek miał umówionych kilku stałych pacjentów z depresją, więc na spokojnie zdąży zjeść obiad w Roadhouse, bo nie zostanie w pracy do późna. We wtorek zajmował się weteranem wojennym i dziewczyną z traumą po gwałcie, postanowił więc, że odwiedzi Mystery Spot dla oczyszczenia myśli, ale również nie będzie problemu ze zjedzeniem posiłku gdzie indziej niż w domu Trickstera. Był u Gabriela mile widziany i uratowałby swoją obecnością pyszne spaghetti przed utratą celu istnienia, ale naprawdę nie znosił żerowania na bracie. W środę jedzie do San Jose poprowadzić zajęcia w tamtejszym liceum. Jody, policjantka, która po tragicznej śmierci męża i syna znalazła się u niego na terapii, zaprosiła go na lokalny tydzień spotkań z ekspertami, czy coś w tym rodzaju i Castiel nie potrafił jej odmówić, mimo że zazwyczaj unikał konieczności wypowiadania się na tak dużym forum, jakim jest cała klasa uczniów. Nawet na terapiach grupowych liczba uczestników nigdy nie przekraczała dziesięciu osób. Ze względu na dojazd, z San Jose wróci dopiero późnym wieczorem i w takich chwilach żałował braku prawa jazdy i samochodu, które znacznie skróciłyby podróż. W czwartek zamówi chińszczyznę, albo zaprosi Charlie z pizzą, bo sesja terapii grupowej i kilku stałych pacjentów zajmą mu sporo czasu, a powinien jeszcze zrobić zakupy. Na piątek umawiało się niewiele osób, więc zwykle był to dosyć lekki dzień. Tyle tylko, że to w piątek zobaczy Deana po raz kolejny i Castiel nie był pewien, czy zdąży do tego czasu przemyśleć propozycję blondyna i ułożyć jakąś stanowczą odpowiedź. Nie myślał o Winchesterze odkąd wczoraj wrócił z kolacji u Gabriela, podczas której bał się pytań i docinków ze strony brata, ale Trickster jakimś cudem go nie dręczył, najwyraźniej preferując użalanie się nad sobą z powodu nieobecności Balthazara. Castiel nie wiedział co gorsze. 

Dean nie był pierwszym pacjentem oferującym mu prywatną relację. Z częścią z tych, z którymi zakończył terapię, Shurley nawet miał sporadyczny kontakt - na przykład z Jody czy też z niejakim Harrym, który załamał się po poważnej kłótni ze swoim przyjacielem Edem, które poskutkowało upadkiem ich wspólnej, ukochanej firmy. 

Winchester nie był też z pewnością pierwszym mężczyzną, który przykuł uwagę Castiela, a jednak było w nim coś, co kazało terapeucie myśleć, że blondyn jest w pewien sposób wyjątkowy. Coś, co sprawiło, że na poważnie rozważał przeniesienie profesjonalnej terapii na stopę swobodnych rozmów.

Rozmyślania przerwała mu Ray, stawiając przed nim talerz z jedzeniem.

\- Nawet sprawnie mu poszło. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Smacznego.

\- Dziękuję. - Kobieta odeszła od stolika, kierując się w stronę klientów siedzących po drugiej stronie lokalu. Po chwili w knajpie pojawiło się kilku mężczyzn, którzy przekrzykiwali się, żywo dyskutując i zajęli miejsca przy barze. Castiel skrzywił się nieznacznie na ich widok, nie przepadał za pijanymi, głośnymi i rubasznymi ludźmi. Wbił wzrok w swojego burgera, poświęcając mu całą uwagę. Wziął go w dłonie i po pierwszym kęsie oblizał się ze smakiem. Nowy kucharz jest dobry. Mięso było idealnie wypieczone, a sos majonezowy miał w sobie jakąś inną niż dotychczas nutę i smakował nieziemsko. Sałatka z pomidorami była równie dobra co zawsze, ale Castiel był pewien, że ta część posiłku jest autorstwa Jo.

Towarzystwo przy barze popijało piwo, flirtując z Ray, która jedynie uśmiechała się lekko i odpowiadała zdawkowo na zadawane jej pytania. Dopiero co minęło wpół do piątej, a mężczyźni już ledwo pamiętali własne imiona i Castiel był pewien, że dziewczyna nie sprzeda im już ani kropelki alkoholu więcej. Dokończył posiłek, dopił wodę i poczekał, aż Ray będzie mogła spokojnie odejść od baru i przynieść mu rachunek.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądają na nieco ZBYT przyjaznych - zapytał, gdy kobieta podała mu paragon.

\- Jest okej, dzięki za troskę. Jak będą się za bardzo narzucać lub awanturować to ich po prostu wyproszę, ale mają wieczór kawalerski i wolałabym im go nie psuć. - Mrugnęła do Castiela z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Nie z takimi sobie dawałam radę stojąc za barem. Zresztą… Sam rozumiesz jak to jest na kawalerskich, nie dziwię im się, że ledwo stoją.

\- Nie rozumiem jak to jest na kawalerskich - odpowiedział bez sensu, nieco zbity z tropu.

\- Myślałam, że masz żonę? Nosisz obrączkę - rzuciła zdezorientowana. - A nawet jakbyś nie miał własnego, to chyba byłeś na jakimś kawalerskim u kumpla, czy coś?

Castiel spojrzał tępo na swoją lewą dłoń, gdzie na środkowym palcu nosił srebrną obrączkę. Hm, rzeczywiście mogło to być mylące, jedynie palec się nie zgadzał. Pierścionek był prezentem od Gabriela. Taka ich wersja bransoletek przyjaźni, czy czegoś równie idiotycznego, ale był to ze strony starszego brata miły gest i gdy Trickster wręczył mu obrączkę, gdy Castiel zbierał się do wyjazdu na Stanford i pokazał swoją, identyczną, Castiel jedynie przytulił go mocno i podziękował. Po wewnętrznej stronie obie sztuki miały wygrawerowane malutkie “feathers and cinnamon”, co dla kogoś nie znającego ich na wylot nie miało najmniejszego sensu, a dla nich było przepełnione wspomnieniami i ukrytymi znaczeniami. Pióra wiązały się przede wszystkim ze skrzydłami. Obaj wychowali się w Heaven Host, które w pewnym sensie mogłoby nazywać się Niebem, Rajem, Edenem, czy jak kto woli. Gabriel nosił imię jednego z Archaniołów i tak byli nazywani on i jego adopcyjni bracia. Castiel również miał anielskie imię, więc pióra pasowały do nich jak ulał. Poza tym Gabe wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, a Castiel często robił bratu za skrzydłowego, zanim ten poznał Balthazara, ale ten ostatni argument był jedynie żartem. Cynamon z kolei kojarzył się z domem. Urodzinowe bułki, później pieczone przez Gabriela to ich wspólny przysmak, który wielokrotnie przyrządzali razem w kuchni cukierni, obrzucając się mąką i rzucając sobie wyzwania, kto ile łyżeczek cynamonu będzie w stanie zjeść bez krztuszenia się (Gabriel zawsze przegrywał). Także tak, ten napis miał dla nich duże znaczenie i stanowił obietnicę braterskiej miłości, mimo że tak naprawdę braćmi nie byli.

Castiel postanowił dać sobie spokój z tłumaczeniem, że właściwie nie ma znajomych, więc nie, nigdy nie był na kawalerskim, a na przypominających takie wieczory imprezy Gabriela po prostu nie przychodził.Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Ray wręczając jej wyjęty z kieszeni banknot.

\- Nie mam żony. Reszty nie trzeba.

\- Jakbym wcześniej wiedziała, że jesteś wolny… - zaśmiała się ciepło. Nie mówiła poważnie i Castiel to wiedział, ale i tak odczuł potrzebę podkreślenia, że nic by z tego nie było.

\- I tak nie byłbym zainteresowany. - Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, podnosząc się od stołu. - Oczywiście, bez urazy. Jesteś miłą i piękną kobietą, ale wciąż kobietą.

Wstał i skinął głową, a dziewczyna znowu zaśmiała się lekko, wyraźnie wyluzowana i niezaskoczona.

\- Wracam do naszych imprezowiczów. Do jutra.

\- Nie będzie mnie jutro, niestety. Ale do zobaczenia, Ray. - Posłała mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, po czym uciekła za bar i podała szklankę wody jednemu z mężczyzn przy barze.

Castiel narzucił na siebie płaszcz wiszący na oparciu krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia, kiedy z kuchni wyszła Jo obwiązana fartuszkiem.

\- Hej, Castiel! Poczekaj chwilę - krzyknęła do niego, po czym podeszła do barmanki i zamieniła z nią parę słów. Po chwili podeszła do Castiela, który cierpliwie czekał po drugiej stronie długiego baru.

\- Witaj, Jo - powiedział, gdy blondynka do niego podeszła.

\- Hej, dawno cię nie było. Słuchaj, wiem, że się nie przyjaźnimy ani nic, ale jesteś tu często i wydajesz się spoko i pomyślałam, że… - Mówiła szybko i nerwowo i Castiel przerwał jej monolog ze spokojem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, powiedz o co chodzi. - Jo nabrała powietrza, przełknęła i oblizała usta.

\- Jesteś psychoterapeutą, prawda? Widziałam kiedyś twoją wizytówkę - zapytała na jednym wydechu.

\- Tak, z wykształcenia psychiatrą, ale zajmuję się głównie terapią. Coś się stało? - Zmarszczył z troską brwi.

\- Mój… mój tak-jakby kuzyn niedawno się wprowadził, mieszka niedaleko stąd. Jego obecność przypomniała mi o pewnych wydarzeniach z przeszłości i zastanawiałam się czy… Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze robię pozwalając mu na odnowienie ze mną kontaktu. Jest taka rzecz w mojej przeszłości, która bardzo mnie rani i jest to mocno związane z nim. Zawsze byliśmy blisko, jak rodzina, ale po tamtym czymś, on w pewnym sensie zniknął, zostawiając mnie, Asha i moją mamę samych. To nie była jego wina, ale…

\- Ale samo wspomnienie sprawia ci ból - dokończył za nią Castiel. Słuchał zaplątanej i pełnej peryfraz historii Jo z uwagą, marszcząc brwi i obserwując jej mimikę. Unikała nazywania rzeczy po imieniu, jakby trauma wciąż była świeża.

\- Tak. Co mam zrobić? - zapytała, z frustracją rzucając szmatkę na blat.

\- Przede wszystkim, porozmawiaj z nim. Poznaj jego powody, dlaczego was zostawił, dlaczego chce odnowy kontaktu. Spróbuj też wygrać ze swoją traumą, bo Jo, jeśli to naprawdę nie była jego wina, a wcześniej byliście jak rodzina, to powinnaś dać mu szansę i spróbować wrócić do dawnych relacji.

\- Z mamą pogodził się już dawno, Ash też zdaje się nie mieć problemu, a ja tak nie potrafię. To straszne, bo zależy mi na nim od zawsze, za dzieciaka nawet się w nim podkochiwałam, a teraz patrzę na niego i… - Wzięła głęboki oddech i nerwowo rozejrzała się wokół, jakby ze strachu, że ktoś inny usłyszy.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim o tym. Pogadaj też z Ashem co on o tym sądzi. Myślę, że spotkanie się z mamą też by ci dobrze zrobiło, ale nie wiem jakie macie relacje.

\- Takie jak zawsze. Jest nadopiekuńcza, ale z Sioux Falls nie może mnie kontrolować - burknęła pod nosem. Nabrała powietrza, uśmiechnęła się i przybrała maskę wesołej, zaradnej blondynki. - W każdym razie, dziękuję za radę, Castiel.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Jo. I jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy… masz. - Wyjął portfel, a z niego kremową wizytówkę z ładnym “Castiel Shurley. Psychoterapia.”, adresem gabinetu i jego numerem komórkowym nadrukowanym szarą czcionką.

\- Nie stać mnie na terapię - powiedziała biorąc wizytówkę.

\- Nie, nie robię sobie reklamy naciągając cię na terapię. Po prostu… zadzwoń, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Dziękuję. - Wyglądała jakby dał jej coś naprawdę wartościowego. Poruszenie zamaskowała zadziornym uśmiechem. Ten uśmiech z kimś się Castielowi kojarzył, ale nie mógł połączyć go z konkretną osobą. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Trzymaj się. Zgaduję, że do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Tak, zapewne wpadnę na obiad. -przyjął neutralny ton, podobnie jak blondynka udając, że rozmowa przed chwilą nie miała miejsca. Uniósł dłoń w pożegnalnym geście.

\- Będziemy mieć nowe dania - oznajmiła wesoło Jo. Po czym teatralnym szeptem dodała - Nowy kucharz.

\- Swoją drogą, robi pyszne burgery - rzucił, powoli odchodząc od baru.

\- To właśnie mój tak-jakby-kuzyn. - Zaśmiała się nieco gorzko, również odsuwając się od blatu.

Castiel uśmiechnął się samymi ustami w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z baru.

 

Położył się dosyć późno, po tym jak skończył sprzątać dom i obejrzał dwa odcinki Daredevila. Leżąc w łóżku przypomniał sobie uśmiech Deana Winchestera i dotarło do niego, że to z nim skojarzył zadziorność Jo. Czyżby… nie, to niemożliwe. Takie zbiegi okoliczności się nie zdarzają. Prawda…? Westchnął, przewracając się z boku na bok. Po kilkunastu minutach rozważania za i przeciw propozycji Winchestera, z rezygnacją położył się na plecach. Jest jedna rzecz, która zawsze pomaga zasnąć. Wsunął dłoń pod gumkę spodni od piżamy i zamknął oczy, przyzywając swoje ulubione fantazje. Jakimś cudem doszedł dopiero wtedy, gdy pozwolił sobie na przywołanie obrazu zielonych, smutnych oczu.


End file.
